Attack of The Killer Yoyo!
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: One Shot our favorite homicidal manic finds out that knives and guns are not the only weapons. One of the best is a simple children’s toy. Violence and blood, and a metal yoyo…Rated for language. Read and review please.


His steel-toed boots clapped against the tile of the 24/7 gas station as he walked toward the brain freeze machine. A thin beige hand reached out and poured the cherry ice into the foam cup in the other hand. Attaching the lid and straw, Johnny lazily slurped up his drink, walking to the counter and dropping three dollar bills, one with a blood stain on Washington's face.

He strolled from the store and into the darkness that midnight brought, his long legs stretching with each step as he approached his car. He was extremely bored and he was hoping to get back to his house of doom and torture the 'nonbelievers' (AN: from my story "nonbeliever"). Nny had opened his car door and about to step in when footsteps echoed in his ears.

"Hey faggot." Said a voice from behind him. Johnny almost smiled to himself; A day's work is never done. He turned around, closing the door and was greeted by a crowd of three guys. They were dressed in short sleeve and very loose shirts, and baggy jean shorts that were so low, their boxers showed.

"Hey faggot," the leader of the gang started again. He was a short guy with dark brown hair that was no longer then an inch on his head. He flicked his wrist and a yoyo grazed the ground before returned to its master. "That's a wimpy ass car you got. Is this what you use to pick up your fudge packers in?"

Johnny set down the brain freeze on the roof of his car and just gripped his knocks till they turned white; his face stern and his eyes fixed on the leader. His eyes watched that flicking yoyo skim the ground before returning to his hand, almost daring it to disobey its master.

"Check out his clothes Rob." Said the large blond haired guy behind the leader. "Pansy boots and a trench coat? I wonder what he is hiding under that." Johnny wrapped his arms around him and reached in his inner pocket for the knife that rests there, gripping it tight.

"Why don't we find out?" the three guy approached Johnny slowly, waiting for him to run and leave his car behind for them to steal. Of course, Johnny did neither and watched as the two thugs grabbed his jacket, pulling him away from the car violently.

With quick reflexes, the blond haired thug had a chuck of his gut ripped out and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach. The leader, with mouth hanging down in shock, and yoyo dropping to the ground, watched as the head of the black-haired thug roll past him.

Johnny stared at him with a crazy gilt in his eyes. He slowly walked to him and Rob's head finally clicked that his life was in danger. He's feet turned him around and his legs took over from there and had him run as fast as he humanly could.

A weight ran him in the back, grounding him. And the weight reminded, pinning in there. A soft droll echoed in his ears.

"My names not faggot. Its Johnny." And with that, Johnny shoved his knife into the pricks back repeatedly untill he heard the gurgle of blood pouring from his victim's mouth. He quickly removed himself from the dude body. He looked down, seeing if there was anything interesting to take before going home. He spotted that dammed yoyo and snaked it from the cool lifeless hand.

* * *

(Next day)

* * *

Johnny watched in fascination as the small yoyo returned to his hand. It grazed the ground, only to return obediently to his hands, he almost smiled at the sheer and simple joy this little toy caused him. He remembered what the jerked was doing and flicked his wrist amazed that the yoyo returned again. 

He felt the pull on his face muscles and let himself grin at this toy. He leaned against the tree and looked up at the low-lying clouds for a monument before looking back at the park. It was around 6:30 in the afternoon and Nny currently stood in the park. He was calm today and was just wishing to relax and get away from the smell of old blood, the screams that echo the walls, Nailbunny and his all-powerful wisdom…. You get the picture.

Nny watched cautiously as the humans walked past him and gave him odd looks. '_What the fuck is there problem? Did I grow another head? Do I have a massive head wound and don't know it?'_ he thought as he glanced at the people around him and flicked the yoyo with his right hand. Not ten seconds later, a little girl in blond pigtails walked by and whispered, "freak" under her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Nny screamed at the girl, who stared right back up at him. The girls eyes held a look of worry, but quickly changed to '_your in for it now_' when a hefty man stormed over the child.

"Sir, you shale not speak to my child that way!" said the big man in a deep voice as he shooed away his daughter. Of course, being a kid, Mary didn't listen and stuck by her father's side. "This is a family park," he said, glancing around Johnny. "And since you don't have any family with you, why don't you just leave before the police have to drag you away."

"Oh so that's what this is about! Get rid of the freak with the yoyo!" Nny screamed at the man, who almost had a bored look to him. This irritated him more. He felt the gentle thump as the yoyo returned to his hand that he even noticed he had been yo-yoing. His face broke out into a creepy evil grin and with a quick flick of the wrist, the string of the yoyo wrapped around the large mans neck and pulled him within a Johnny's reach.

With his left hand, a dagger entered the big mans chest; making that eerie bone bracking, wet slushy sound as it was removed. "Fuck you and your family." Said Johnny as the yoyo unrivalledfrom the mans neck as he quickly fell to the ground. "And bring on the police too; I can handle them. I have before." Johnny smirked as the blood poored onto the freshly cut grass and out onto his terrified daughter.

As the yoyo returned to his hand, with spots of blood on the metal yoyo and the string, he glanced down at the girl and a idea bubbled in his brain. He quickly ran for his car just as the sun was starting to set.

* * *

(later that night)

* * *

"Squee, if you plan on eating tonight, crawl out the window and eat the road kill off the road." Yelled Todd's father from downstairs. Small little helpless Squee just sighed and gripped his teddy bear more. 

After checking the closet for monsters, under the bed for dust mites and that his window was closed and locked, he was sure his room was alien, monster, and manic-proof. He crawled into his cold bed and pulled the sheets over both him and the stuffed animal. He whispered his good nights to the bear and listened for Shmee's soft voice to return the act; he did and he finally rested his eyes.

The sudden smash of the window woke him from his sleep. He froze under his sheets, pretending to be asleep, hoping whatever broke in would think he wasn't there.

"Oh come on Squee, I know your pretending. You don't shiver in your sleep." Johnny said plainly, whipped pieces of glass from his jacket. "I have told you to keep the window unlocked."

"Mister scary neighbor guy, will you please just leave me alone tonight?" Squee asked as nicely as he could to the scary man who was currently pacing his room with almost a smile on his face. "I don't want to have nightmares about demon flesh eating babies again. I couldn't sleep for a week thanks to that."

"Oh don't worry squeegee." Johnny said, smiling at the confused child "I have a present here your gonna like."

At this Squee's eyes light up. He hasn't gotten a gift since…. well…a ready long time. _Don't listen to him Todd, s_aid the bear to his right_, it's a trap._ He did agree with him.

"Fuck you bear! You still tell the boy lies!" Johnny yelled at the bear before returning to Squee's eyes and smiling again (Squee kept noticing how weird it was to see the neighbor man smile, being a manic and all).

"Here, for you" Johnny held out his hand. Squee cautiously pick it up and looked at the blood stained yoyo in his hands. He wanted to throw it across the room, but out of respect, he thanked the man. Johnny soon said something about leaving food on the stove and had to dash back home.

Soon after Johnny fled, the yoyo hit the bottom of Squee's trash bin.

* * *

**Yes, I know there are some spelling and grammar problems. I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect, I'm working with a spelling deficiency. ****I'm fixing them as best I can, but I know there are some I have missed, just work with it. Please? **

I got this idea from my own yoyo. While attempting to do another trick, I almost got hit in the head and I thought about how it's such a nice weapon and then I thought about Johnny and it bloomed from that. ...And yes,Ihave been hit by a yoyo before. It was my metal yoyo, and it hurt like hell.

Oh and just for you Sandra, the little girls name is Mary sue.

_Disclaimer_: there is a good reason why isn't called "fan fiction"…… I don't own JtHM, if I did, then my life would be complete, but sadly I don't.

And if you love Johnny, Squee and Devi fan fiction but can't find any of the good stuff, subscribe to my C2 community, _Over the Stars_…

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are nice. They fuel my lonely brain cell.


End file.
